quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Scope
' History' For some, greatness came at great personal expense or drive to succeed, or even place on the shoulders by other older people. For Xander Scope, it came just by being smarter than everyone else. When he was seven he entered in every science competition he could find, spending every waking moment designing whatever gadget or principle he thought would win him the attention he wanted. While he did not win all of them by far, he did win enough to get noticed. The Technocratic Union had found Scope. Which is exactly what he wanted. In various stories, whispered between pages of archaic novels and modern conspiracy theories, he discovered the Technocratic Union. The Union was supposedly a group of science minded individuals who not only kept profiting from advances to science, but also controlled things behind the scenes, a conspiracy of conspiracies. After discovering just enough to believe them true, he hypothesized that they would want someone as smart as him to mine for data and inspiration. He was right. From then, they offered him guidance, afterschool programs, and ways of blending in just enough not to have anyone suspect that he was growing into the largest think tanks the world has ever created. He attended high school, got straight B's, dated, even got second chair in band playing the Trumpet and making Lieutenant Captain of the fencing team. Good, not great, not head of his class. Just enough so no one would suspect. According to his parents, he dropped out of college some years later when a job at a electronics firm, Global Technologies, Inc, opened up in the science lab. This was not entirely true. He did finish his decree in computer science. ( Currently, he holds several Doctorates, though most of them honorary) The job at the lab was an opening within the Union itself. They did indeed try to mine his brain for new innovations, new stratagems, mostly for the plunder by older, slower, and less intelligent colleges who thought they could control a smart ass kid with a little carrot, a little stick, and a lot of deviousness. They was wrong. Within 3 years, he had found all the skeletons in the closet, beaten people at their own game, formed alliances, and found the Boardroom waiting for him. Within 5 years he had made CEO. From there he reshuffled the assets of the Union to a more cohesive role and updated the image for the 21st. century. Here, he created GTI, Golden Triscale Industries. While not THE most successful company out there, they have their tendrils in just about every company that might create the next innovation out there. (though Some Companies such as Labrys, ArcanusTech, Nile, and Xian Systems, are harder to absorb and provide so much inspiration that he sits upon his golden throne and awaits the new battle and glories that might await. When a lowly assistant he had his eyes on, Tina Tesla, came to ask for a meeting, he thought nothing of it. Just another opportunity to be alone with the young lady in question and see how things played out. When she brought a man she claimed she met on the sidewalk, he was confused. Expecting to be asked for money for a homeless shelter or a job of said individual he nearly ushered them out when she told him that this person was from another dimension. He nearly fired her on the spot for wasting her time. But then he met him. Xander Scope met Dr. Felix Styx, AKA Doctor Quantum. Dr. Styx was in a situation. The torture and accidental trip to this world left him penniless, without certification (so he could not even set up a practice and work in his field,) not even so much as a driver's licence or a birth certificate. For all intents and purposes, he had never been born here. He was an anomaly. He was intrigued and asked for proof. Doctor Quantum gave him the PALM to examine and permission to replicate, whcih included the meta fiber that created his uniform. Scope sensing a gold mine, agreed as long as Dr. Styx allowed a full biological workup, get a sense of what a dimensional being with superpowers really looks like. Begrudgingly, he agreed. Scope provided Doctor Quantum with a new "identity" (his old identity was now registered in most computers) given a Doctorate in psychology, a rating in California, and enough money to set up the Quantum Academy. Scope thought he was creating a side business as Quantum would go about finding those who had strange and unusual ablities as he did in his other reality, each would come to him. To GTI. Testla (who wrote up the contract, by intent or accident,omitted the part of the contract where Quantum would owe loyalty to the company. Essentially, she provided him with the capitol with no strings attached. Scope would not learn of this for some time, and when he did, he was furious. In the meantime, scans were done, PALMs were manufactured, and Quantum sent on his way. However, the scientists under Scope were confused by the energy readings they got off the metahuman. Scope understood. It was power. Not only that, but with right resonance and device, a power that could be replicated. Adding his own notes to the project, he had his engineers start to build the "Energy Device" called Xeroscape. When word of what he was building reached the ears of the Board of Directors, they threatened him with firing. They took the device for the Union and fought amongst themselves about how best to use the device. Taking a page from Doctor Quantum, he created an alter identity, Xenos. He then hacked Quantum's computers to see what leads he could get on people with abilities. He found a group of spiritualists who might have the skills needed. One of them was Tina Tesla's roommate, Astrid Johansen. The team hijacked the device in transport with the help of two of Xenos' agents; Xenophobe and Xenophile. Later, as the device was being loaded on one of GTI's interdimensional vehicles, under the guise of getting rid of the device forever, Larry, one of the team went mad with the stress and heard the device calling him. When everyone started arguing amongst themselves as to what to do with it and who had the authority over the device, Larry pushed the big red button. The Unicorn Blight happened. Within moments 3 million people on planet earth died. They all died screaming as a part of their frontal lobe shot through their skulls, killing them instantly. The other energy severed the spiritualists connection to the divine and granted them superpowers. Thus the team Xenos gathered, became Sauriel, Rose Raven, Seidth, and Firejack: the new original Quantum's Questers. Scope was not prepared for the energies and almost succumbed to the blight himself. Instead he used all his will to focus all the power as deep ad as strong as it would go. In response, he is one of the most powerful people on the planet. Regrettably almost any use of his power would devastate so he could never use his new gift. GTI found out about his little stunt and kicked him off the board. They elected instead a new telepath named Jessica Montebank. (Montebank would be revealed as the resurrect wife of Sauriel). Scope returned to his guise as Xenos, waging a private war with Quantum using all his connections and allies he had mustered over the years. He also fought against the GTI in house super team, the Triscalers until he made an ally of the defacto team captain, Formora. Alone, and out of GTI as well as the Union, a lone person found him, Amy Araziel. The young psycho had a plan to get even with Quantum and needed his help. In doing so, he might be returned to GTI. He agreed. However, at the end of the scheme, both he and Amy were banished to a hell-realm dimension to be rid of them by Seidth herself. The world thought they had seen the last of them. They were wrong. Some time later, alternate versions of Doctor Quantum began to emerge. (see Infinite Quantums) one of the alternates, Sir, Quantum, turned out to be Scope in disguise. In the process of reclaiming what was his, he killed, Brother Aether and nearly summoned Xenex himself before he was stopped and imprisoned. Before his trial, he was approached by Lord Quantum who offered him a bargain. Lord Quantum would get him out, offer him the chance to reclaim his throne. In exchange, Lord Quantum would recieve his help planning the new world, his alliance for Quantum's Quorum, and New Avalon created. When Scope agreed, Lord Quantum tore Quark apart and used his energies to start the Entropy Event. Xenex during the event. Doctor Quantum and Scope had to team up to open rift after rift creating universe after universe to keep Xenex dissipated as much as possible. Xander fought with Quantum and even offered to use his power to recreate Quantum's original reality. he could go home, leaving this reality for Scope to rule just as it should have been. Quantum refused. Watchface and a multitude of other heroes from other realities arrived to help them connect the universes together and imprisoning Xenex in multiple timelines too keep it from conglomerating and devouring reality as a whole. In doing so, they merged realities. Now Paramericans, Quantum's Questers, and dozens of others were being re-stitched together. History hiccups still happen as Watchface and others try to pull the right connections together. Scope used that opportunity to find just the right mix of event to get his opportunity. It came as no surprise when he reclaimed GTI as his and his alone. Xander Scope was as good as his word. He now runs GTI, heads the Triscalers as his own personal army, has Jessica Montebank under his thumb, and the Quorum to keep his attention. Life is just what he wanted, challenging and perfect. Next step... Sovereign Brain Powers and Abilities Powers After the Unicorn Blight, Xander Scope acquired the ability to create matter as he saw fit. He could create a massive complex, like he did for the Deep Things and later creating New Avalon in orbit, fully stocked, complete with gravity generator, massive sculpted palaces and rooms. He has boasted that could create whole planets, but to do so would create too much of a gravitational disturbance in our solar system and possibly destroy Earth in the process. Once he told, Doctor Quantum that he could create entire universes, planets, stars and all, but the strain would probably kill him. Later siphoning power off a returned Xenex, he did just that, creating universe after universe to deposit parts of the Beyond Cosmic Devourer. The strain almost drove him insane. His ability does have a limit. (see weakness) Abilities Scope is vastly intelligent, ruthless business man, and a brilliant tactician. He also has knowledge of technology (usually his company's innovations as well as competitors) interdimensional physics, and quantum theory. Before he obtained his creation power, it could be argued that he was metahuman by his intellect alone. Scope is also exceedingly charming, sociable, and political. It's how he rose to such a lofty position in both GTI and the Technocratic Union. Strength level Scope possesses the average strength for a man his age and size who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses When it comes to his creation powers, Scope cannot create anything smaller than 400 tons and at least a mile in cubic feet. A massive skyscraper would be fine, though a bit exhausting, but he could not summon so much as a pencil. If he wanted a pencil, he could fill the grand canyon with them, though it would probably cause him to bleed out of many orifices. It highlights one of the reason he is so frustrated. He wanted power, has it, and in most cases, can't use it without drastically altering life on earth most of the time. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note, though as the CEO of a Technocratic Corporation, he has the latest in gadgets at his finger tips. The latest smartphone or luxury vehicle is child's play. Common Allies * Golden Triscale * Jessica Montebank - Former head of GTI, now his assistant. * Amy Araziel - The two were trapped in a hell dimention for years together. They hate each other but respect the other's power. * Lord Quantum * Water Witch * Quantum Queen * Chevron * The Broker * Mammoth * Triscalers * Formora Common Enemies * Doctor Quantum * Lady Quantum * Xenex * Amy Araziel * Quantum's Questers * Water Witch Trivia * Seems very laid back as a way to undermine the confidence in others * Has cloned Jessica Montebank several times for his own amusement * Bought the Quantum Tower Building out from under Quantum, figuring that if he couldn't destroy them, he could buy them out. * Avid surfer * Loves Opera, swing music. Once created a robotic Cab Calloway to entertain him. Destroyed it when it questioned his song choices. * Has more favors and allies than he knows what to do with, but he will. Each and every one of them. One day. * Swears he can't get the Thai food in San Niebla right. * Likes to watch Hockey. It still shocks people to see him there sometimes. Category:Villain Category:Arch-villain Category:Golden Triscale Industries Category:GTI Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Intelligent Characters